Snowstorm
by Rider of the Whales
Summary: In which Blue and Green get stuck in a cabin together during a raging snowstorm...


**A/N: **Nobody really makes Blue and Green pair up, because everyone knows they hate each other. Weeelll... I always said that in the midst of hate was love... or lust, anyway.

**Disclaimer- Don't own, won't tell...**

Snowstorm- A BluexGreen Oneshot

"Green, hurry the hell up!"

Blue's voice drifted back to the green-clad Link, and he gritted his teeth. Why the hell had he agreed to do this anyway! He'd known that Blue would just turn it into a stupid contest, just like he always did, but it was a slow day and he was bored…

"Maybe if you SLOWED DOWN A LITTLE, I wouldn't be so far behind!" Green roared, then dug the tips of his poles into the snow and began his awkward, slow journey forward again.

Cross-country skiing. Green snorted to himself. He should have known how this would turn out… The snow was deep and powdery, which made it hard to move, and the idea was flawed anyway. Why travel on two skinny strips of wood when you could wear snowshoes? Or, even better, not go traveling through the woods at all! Why not just stay at home, like Vio and Red were doing, and drink some hot chocolate and read? Why not-

WHACK.

Green's internal mutterings were interrupted by a snowball to the side of the head.

"BLUE!" He could _hear_ the boy chuckling as he hurriedly rubbed the snow out of his eyes. "What the HELL was that for!"

"You're taking too long!" Finally, he could see enough to glare at the other teen, who had a huge grin on his face. "C'mon, we're almost there anyway- like, twenty minutes, I promise." _There_ was a small cabin in the woods, where the two boys would stop to eat lunch before heading back to the entrance of the forest. Blue had convinced Green that it would be _fun,_ that it would be an _adventure…_ and Green knew he was a sucker for adventures.

And, now that he thought about it, the woods were kind of pretty when they were covered in snow.

***...***

Blue slammed the cabin door shut, sighing and taking off his coat, while Green dumped the backpack he had been carrying on a nearby table and slumped into a chair, groaning. "That was more than twenty minutes."

"That's because you're so damn slow," Blue shot back, voice free of any rancor. "We could have been here by noon."

"Is it my fault that the stupid skis keep running into things?" Green grumbled, a faint and irritated blush on his cheeks.

"Yes." Blue's tone left no room for argument, but the effect was ruined when he chuckled. "Let's have some lunch, dude. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Lunch was simple but satisfying- Red had made enough soup and sandwiches for four, but the two were so hungry that they ate most of the food anyway. Blue, after finishing the last drop of his soup, stood up and stretched, and said "Well, I'm gonna go take a nap."

"W-wait. What?" Green whirled around.

"You heard me." Blue was already making his way towards a door on the far wall. "We've plenty of daylight left. We'll get back before dark, I promise."

"We better," Green mumbled, getting up to shove another piece of wood into the fireplace.

***...***

"I _hate_ you," Green snapped fiercely, roughly shaking Blue awake. "Get up, you idiot. Right now."

"Nnn, what?" Blue's eyes opened, hazy and confused.

"Do you know what it's doing outside?" Green didn't wait for him to answer. "It's snowing. Really, really heavily. We can't go out in that! We'll die! And there's barely enough wood to last the night! And only one bed!"

"… It's a big bed," Blue commented drowsily, rolling over. "We could share."

"Is that the only part you heard? Blue! We're stuck here without food or water! What are we going to do?" Green's voice was getting anxious. Blue rolled back over.

"Green, chill. We just had a huge meal. We'll be fine. I bet this'll blow over in a couple of hours, anyway. Now can I please go back to sleep?" Blue sleepily reassured him.

"And where am _I_ supposed to sleep?" Green huffed angrily, suddenly struck by how nice it would be to take a nap like Blue was. He was extremely startled when Blue latched onto his hand and tugged him down beside him, rolling to the other side of the bed.

"Now shut the hell up and let me sleep." Blue pulled the covers over his shoulder, and after a moment, Green did the same.

***...***

"_Nngh." Green let out a muffled noise as he felt warm, slightly chapped lips traveling down the side of his neck. "That… feels…"_

"_Good?" Green felt them curve into a smile. "You like that?" Not waiting for an answer, they traveled downward to his shoulder, before moving to press into the hollow of his collarbone. _

"…_yes…" Green murmured, feeling his face flush as he kept his gaze resolutely on the ceiling, not wanting to see the face that went with that voice. _

"_Good." A warm tongue swept over the hollow, before continuing down Green's chest. He bit back another moan as it took a detour, swiping over one of his oversensitive nipples. "Uhn…" He couldn't help it- it just felt so …_

"_Aah!" There was a hand slipping into his leggings, traveling downward towards- "Oh, goddesses!" He couldn't help it- his hips bucked upward at the slightest touch from his assailant. He heard a low chuckle, but it didn't register, as the hand curled around him and began slowly, torturously moving up and down…_

"_Say my name," the lips mouthed against his, tongue swiping across and asking for entry, and Green complied-_

"_B-Blue-"_

Green sat up with a gasp, flushed and panting. He felt warm, almost overly so, and it felt like the sheets were wrapped around his waist. He reached down to pull them off so he could get up-

And encountered flesh instead.

The situation came back to him in a flash, and he almost moaned at the awkwardness. Blue's arm, after the dream he'd just had, was not helping matters at all right now.

"Nightmare?" Blue's sleepy voice came from beside him, and Green almost screamed. Oh, goddesses, why did he have to be awake? Why?

"N-no," Green's voice was wobbly, and he cursed himself for it. "It's nothing."

"Then lay the fuck back down and don't wake me up again unless someone's dying or the house is on fire," Blue grumbled, using his arm to force Green back down into the bed and tightening his hold. "You're warm, I'm cold, so don't move or I'll kill you." He laid his head on Blue's shoulder, obviously still more asleep than awake, and even with the situation Green couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, Blue, okay…" He tried to relax himself into the pillow again, but it was so hard with Blue laying beside him, the arm around his waist felt like it was setting his skin on fire through his shirt, and all he wanted to do was get up and go jack off somewhere to get rid of this _ache_ building up inside-

Blue shifted, rolling over partially onto Green, and his knee landed squarely between Green's thighs.

Green stopped breathing. _Oh, Farore, please, __**please**__ don't let him wake up and feel-_

"Hn?" Blue's voice was nothing but a soft exhalation into his ear. "Wha's this?"

"Nothing, Blue, just go back to sleep," Green's voice was high and anxious, and his hands were balled into fists at his sides.

"Mmm," was the sleepy reply, and before he could react the boy had shifted downward (the weight of his thigh on sensitive places made Green bite his lip) and nuzzled into his neck… and nipped him. Green yelped and felt Blue smiling, the sensation almost ghostly. "I think I can guess."

"About?" Green let out a startled noise as Blue's tongue flicked along his jaw.

"Your dream…" The boy sounded slightly more alert, shifting downward once more. Green couldn't hold back a moan any longer, and his face flamed up even more. "Hmm. Wish I could see you right now… I feel you blushing. Bet you look pretty hot…"

"Blue, you're dreaming," Green groaned again as Blue lightly bit the lobe of his ear.

"I have never been more awake than I am right now." And with that his lips crashed down onto Green's, moving aggressively as he ran a hand along Green's side. Green's eyes shot wide open, and his hands unconsciously came up and fisted themselves into the material on Blue's back. The other boy chuckled, prying Green's lips open and sweeping his tongue through the other boy's mouth. One hand traveled to the buttons on Green's shirt, deftly pulling it open and sliding down the blonde's neck to gently lap at his collarbone. "You were dreaming about this, weren't you?" He pulled back, waiting for an answer. When he got none, he smirked, leaned in, and gently bit one already-hardened nipple.

Green cried out, arching upward a little. Failing to keep even a shred of dignity, he didn't try to hide the fact that his breathing was becoming uneven. "Mmm," Blue made a satisfied noise, and all of a sudden his weight disappeared shifted off of Green and to the side.

"What-" Green barely got that far before Blue's hands yanked his leggings downward and his _mouth-_ "Oh, goddesses!" he moaned, throwing his head back into the pillow and squeezing his eyes shut. Blue's tongue was slowly, teasingly swirling round the tip of his erection, one hand fisted around him and moving in rhythm. He could _feel_ Blue chuckling, and it just added _that_ much more pleasure… "Blue!"

"That's right," the boy mumbled, and Green's eyes rolled back a little as Blue slid his mouth farther down, engulfing him in pure bliss.

Blue continued until Green was nearly squirming beneath him, sweat beading on his temples and both hands fisted into Blue's hair, and pulled away suddenly. "Wha-" Green moaned at the sudden loss, especially when Blue's weight moved off the bed entirely. Green could hear him walking away, and thumped his head backwards into the pillow, one hand traveling downward to finish what Blue had started.

"Don't you dare start touching yourself." Blue's voice, low and husky with lust, drifted to him from the corner of the room, and Green could hear him rummaging around in something. He returned, and the next thing Green felt was something cold and smooth being pressed against his entrance. He let out something suspiciously close to an "eep!" and scooted backward. "Oh, hush," Blue's voice was amused, and he re-settled in between Green's legs, his hand moving back to its previous position. "I know it's cold, stop being such a wuss."

"H-how would you like it if someone did that to you?" Green panted indignantly.

"Shush. You're gonna like this." With that, Blue slid one slick-coated finger inside of Green. The boy stiffened, biting the inside of his cheek. It hurt a little. "Oh, relax, you're making it worse on yourself." Green made a noise and tried to, but winced when he felt a second finger join the first. "Now, where…" Blue mused, fingers slowly moving in and out, getting Green acclimated to the feeling. He was beginning to relax a little when Blue's fingers brushed a spot that sent a solid white jolt of pleasure up his spine.

"Aah! Blue!"

"There we go," the boy murmured, satisfied, and began focusing on that spot. Green moaned, bucking down onto Blue's fingers to make them go faster. "Eager, are we?"

"Blue, p-please…" Green didn't even know what he was begging for, all he knew was that he was feeling more pleasure than he ever had in his life, and when Blue slid his fingers out to replace them with his own arousal, Green didn't hesitate a moment to wrap his legs around Blue's waist and buck upward, hard. "AAH!"

This was _so_ much better.

Blue moaned roughly, unable to believe how amazing this felt, before being brought back by Green's impatient noises and movements. "Blue," the boy on bottom moaned in a needy whine, and Blue gave a fierce grin, rolling forward onto his hands and knees and _thrusting_.

"AAH! GODDESSES, _BLUE!_" Green's cries echoed throughout the small room, drowning out the squeaks of the old mattress as Blue pounded it (and Green) into the wall. His head was buried in Green's shoulder, and Green's head was thrown back, utterly consumed by pleasure. "_BLUE!"_

Green could feel his pleasure swiftly rising to a head, especially when Blue's free hand came down and began fisting his erection in time to his thrusts. "Can't- stop-" he wheezed, both hands fisted once again in Blue's hair.

"Then scream my name," Blue rasped, losing whatever control he may have had. His thrusts grew wilder, losing his rhythm and showing just how close he was to finishing. "Loud. Now!"

"_BLUUUUEEEE!"_

***...***

The storm had cleared up overnight, but they didn't leave the house until noon, and consequently didn't arrive back home until it was nearing dark. Red was waiting at the door, and as soon as Blue cracked it open he had flung himself on both of them, bawling his eyes out. Vio, sitting in a chair in the living room with a good view of the entrance, set his book down and came over, an obvious look of relief on his face.

"We were worried when you didn't make it back last night, especially with the storm," he said, a small smile on his face. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Well, 'okay' isn't the word I'd use to describe it," Blue smirked, pulling gently away from Red and patting him gently on the head. Green flushed a deep red and went to hang his coat up.

"Green! You're limping! What happened? Are you alright?" Red's voice was frantic as he rushed to the other Link.

"Ah-" Green was speechless, face flushed as he determinedly avoided eye contact with everyone else.

"He's fine," Blue chuckled, going over as well. "Just a little… sore."

"Did you fall?" Red stared up at Green with big watering eyes, and Blue couldn't hold back a snort.

"No, Red, it's… ah…" Green tried to think of a way to phrase his answer, but Blue made that unnecessary.

"I totally made him my bitch." He sauntered over and laid a big wet smack on Green's cheek, bursting out into uncontrollable laughter as he saw Green's mortified expression.

"Blue!"

"What? It's true!" The boy managed to say in between his gasps for air.

"I… wouldn't have put it that way…" Green looked down, which unfortunately made him lock eyes with Red.

"Green? What does making someone their bitch mean?" Red asked innocently.

In the awkward frozen silence that followed, the only thing that could be heard was Blue's hysterical laughter.


End file.
